Loudly Silent
by Mimi Moonstone
Summary: Harry is back at Hogwarts for his 7th year. But he keeps glancing at his ring that he wares on his left ring finger. Ron and Hermione have yet to know that Harry is silently screaming for them to figure it out. That he is in love with Draco! DMHP
1. Super Rare Card

_Loudly Silent_

Chapter One

-Super Rare Card-

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Harry Potter, although as much as I might wish it I am not Draco's wife, teehee. Although I do say he looks mighty good in leather :licks lips: Any who, onto the story.

* * *

Harry stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express with a feeling of guilt. Hermione and Ron sat near him, arguing once again. And yet they had no clue about Harry. He sighed and turned to look at Ron who had just jumped to his feet in anger. Harry rubbed his temples and rolled his eyes.  
"Ron, Hermione, please stop arguing. I have a bloody headache and you two are only making it worse." He stated calmly. Ron just looked at him for a moment like he had gone mad and then calmly, yet reluctantly, sat back down beside Harry. Hermione gave him a look of sympathy and muttered under her breath a brief sorry.  
"Sorry mate," Ron chimed. "Didn't mean to burst your eardrums."  
Harry smiled a half grin.  
"It's okay Ron, I've just been stressed that's all."  
Hermione stared at him and looked as if she was about to say something when the compartment door slid open.  
"Anything off the trolley dears?" Asked the kind woman who always sold treats on the Hogwarts Express.  
Hermione closed her mouth and side glanced Harry.  
"Three chocolate frogs, please." She extended her had and gave the woman four sickels.  
"Thank you dear. Here's your chocolate." Hermione took the frogs from the woman and sat them on the empty seat beside her.

After everyone had bought everything they wanted, and the woman had moved on, Hermione gave a frog each to Ron and Harry. Ron gratefully accepted and began to open the box. But Harry stared at the chocolate frog in his lap.  
"You shouldn't have wasted your money."  
"Why not? My mum gave me twenty Muggle dollars to exchange for the ride. Besides," she shrugged. "Chocolate makes you feel better."  
Right before Ron was about to bite into the Chocolate Frog he stared at Hermione.  
"Not poisend is it?"  
Harry laughed and opened his frog and took a bite into it and waited. Then he fell mock dead against the window. He righted himself back up and extended his arms straight in front of him and turned to Ron.  
"Give me your braiiiinnnn." Harry exclaimed, which had Ron on the floor in fits of laughter. Harry himself has laughing too.  
Hermione rolled her eyes "Boys." She muttered.  
When Ron had righted himself again, he looked at his wizard card.  
"Oi! Harry! I got you again!" Harry took the card that was extended to him and peered into his own image.  
"I've never seen this card before." He stated. "Why would they make a card of me?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Isn't it _obvious_? You're the 'boy who lived'."  
Harry looked up from the card to stare at Hermione.  
"But that was seventeen years ago."  
"So, just because you're a seventh year doesn't mean people will stop staring at you."  
All the while Ron happily munch on Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans.  
"Oi, Harry, what card did you get?"  
Harry looked down at his card for the first time. This card was unlike any wizard card he'd ever seen. It wasn't a hologram, but a sketch. A hooded figure with gleaming snakelike eyes looked back at him. Below it said.

_Tom "Voldemort" Riddle (Date of birth and Death unknown) Best known for his demise over the years before the boy who lived was born. When one day he tried killing infant Harry Potter, and the killing curse backfired. Killing him instead if the boy._

Ron stared at him, waiting for an answer. Hermione looked at him in wonder.  
"What's wrong Harry?"  
Harry, hand shaking, handed the card to Hermione and leaned his head back against the window.  
"Well, who is it then?" Ron said anxiously.  
Hermione turned the card to face him and Ron grabbed it.  
"Sorry mate . . . But Harry, want to know something scary? They only made one of these."  
Harry Sighed.  
"Just My luck I get it."

Later that day, the trio were talking less, and still on the train bound for Hogwarts. Harry was spinning a ring around between his fingers, remembering who gave it to him.

_They had cupped Harry's cheek and kissed him gently. When they had pulled back, Harry pulled back as well, but very reluctantly. They had slid the ring onto his finger.  
_"_It's a promise ring," they had said, "I promise that I will love you forever and for always, and when we make our relationship public, I will show my love for you every second of every day." That night they had been wrapped, naked in each others arms, enjoying every second before the school end feast the next day._

'It was the last time I saw you' Harry began thinking, 'I dreamed of you yes, of every moment that I shared with you.'  
Hermione looked at Harry and saw the distant look in his eyes, she looked at the ring that now was on his fourth finger on his left hand. She was once again about to open her mouth to speak when the compartment door opened yet again. This time it was someone less pleasant.  
In walked Draco Malfoy, closely flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. His silver-blonde hair reflected the light, and his silver rimed eyes glimmered in secrecy.  
"Weasel, Grimy." He greeted Ron and Hermione. He looked Harry in the eye and hid a smile behind his eyes.  
"Potter" he said in disgust.  
"Malfoy."He said, equally disgusted.  
"Word has it _Potter_,"he spat. "That you have been made Quiditch captain this year."  
Harry nodded,  
"I have, yes. What's it to you Malfoy?"  
He grinned, and pointed to his badge.  
"_I_ have been made head boy."  
At this Ron and Hermione jumped out of their seats, both screaming the same thing.  
"Impossible!!"  
Draco's eyes looked at each in turn, then looked at Hermione's Badge. He scoffed.  
"A mudblood, for a head girl?" he laughed. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other. That goes for the lot of you." He then turned and left, but before he exited the compartment he flashed a secret smiled to someone, that only two people saw. Yet only one understood fully the meaning behind the smile.

Later when the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione bounded off the train, the first to leave. Harry and Ron stood up to follow. But when the stepped off the train, she was no where in site.  
"What's with her?" Harry asked. But Ron only shrugged.  
Ron and Harry headed toward the carriages and Ron stepped into the second to last. When Harry stepped near it the door slammed in his face. The carriage was full.  
"I'll get the next one" he mouthed to Ron and Ron nodded.  
So Harry climbed into the last carriage and was greeted by a cold voice.  
"Potter"  
"Malfoy"  
Harry climbed into the carriage beside him and the door closed. With only him and Draco in it.  
"You know, Potter, this carriage is sound proof."

* * *

Like it, my first slash? Teehee, it'll get better. Please R&R. 


	2. Kissing In A Carriage

A/N: Hello sweeties, long time no read huh? No worries, more updates more often.  
Thank you kagomepotter, Elisandra1, Alora, Ahja Reyn, Priss368, and lovely sorrow for reviewing chapter one.

* * *

_Loudly Silent_

Chapter Two

-Kissing In A Carriage-

When they had arrived at Hogwarts by carriage, Draco and Harry where the last to leave from their carriage. Before they opened the doors, the exchanged tender kisses. Draco kissed Harry's ear, seductively.  
"Stop, before we skip school all together"  
"Why?"Draco asked with a laugh "To have a snogging fest?"  
Harry grimaced  
"Not funny, I would like that."  
Draco laughed and kissed Harry, gently inserting his tongue into Harry's mouth. Feeling Harry tense a little, he pulled away.  
"What's wrong Harry?"  
Harry sighed.  
"Will we ever tell anyone?" He asked, looking into Draco's deep but light silvery eyes. Which stared, unblinkingly back into his own fiery emeralds.  
Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes before answering.  
"You know that someone will tell father, and then he'll do things that I don't even want to explain for it is too hurtful."  
"But-"  
Harry stopped, he heard Ron calling his name, looking for him.  
"We should go." Harry suggested.  
"Yeah" Draco said sighing.  
They kissed one more time then opened the doors and headed toward Hogwarts in different directions. Harry walking with Ron. Draco with his bodyguards.

Ron and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table beside Hermione (they had missed the sorting). Whom they figured wasn't talking to them for an unknown reason. For she didn't look at them once. Ron looked at Harry, who shrugged. He had no clue what was up. Ron opened his mouth, about to speak, when Dumbledore stood up to say the beginning of school speech.

"Welcome everyone back to Hogwarts. I would like to notify the new first years that the Forest at the edge of the grounds is off limits, to everyone. I'd like everyone to greet the new Head Boy and Girl." He waved his hand in gesture and Hermione and Draco stood. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. If they find needs too, they may now deduct house points." There was a wave of murmurs of disapproval and approval through the great hall. "Mr. Filch wants everyone to know that this years Seventh Years _still_ may not wander around after curfew. Now with that let us." He waved his hands "Begin."

As always the tables filled with food and the students began to eat eagerly.

* * *

A/N: A little shorter than the last, but at least I posted a chapter! Review sweeties! Give me some ideas of what you want to see.  
Love yall,  
Mimi 


	3. Fire Light Chats

A/N: Wow. I love you sweeties, thank you all for the reviews. No HP/DM in this chapter, maybe the next one. Thank you Elisandra1, Cara, Ironice Lentus, blusorami, Mistress Vamp, Sezza Rikda, Alora, eliDM

_

* * *

_

_Loudly Silent_

Chapter Three

-Fire Light Chats-

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had eaten their share and the Great Hall was full of contented murmurs, everyone headed onto the dormitories.

"First years follow me." They heard the new prefect calling. Hermione, Ron and Harry let the first years leave ahead of them.

When they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, they stopped to hear the new password.

"Password?"

"Moonstone." Said the prefect clearly.

The portrait swung open and everyone crowded into the Gryffindor common room all at once. Harry walked over to one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire, and sat down. Hermione soon walked over and sat down in one of the chairs beside his.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

He looked up.

"Where's Ron?"

"He' in his bed, sleeping."

"Oh, why didn't I guess that?"

"Because you're distracted." Hermione said, answering Harry's rhetorical question.

"I am?"

"Yes Harry, you are distracted."

"What am I distracted by then?"

Hermione lifted his left hand, the ring catching a glimmer of fire light, which receded to a glow on the common room wall.

"You're distracted into thinking about whoever gave you this ring."

Harry smiled.

"Bingo." He whispered, smiling.

There was a silence in which Hermione sat back and stared at Harry. After another minute of silence, Hermione got tired of waiting for the answer to her unknown question.

"Well?"

"Well what Hermione?"

"Well who's the lucky girl?"

By now everyone had gone to bed, and no one was in the common room. But still, Harry looked around to see who exactly would hear his next statement.

"Er . . . um . . . Herm. It's not a girl."

" . . .Oh"

Another silence.

"Who's the lucky boy then?" She asked smiling.

Harry smiled.

"Not mad that I'm Gay?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head like she was tolerating a stubborn child.

"Of coarse I'm not mad, Harry. As long as you're happy, I hardly care what you do. Although there is a quite long list of things I'd rather you not do." Hermione smiled. "So, you still haven't told me who the bloke is that stole your heart."

Harry sighed and propped his elbow on the arm of the chair to rub the corners of his eyes, tiredly.

"Trust me, Hermione, you are better off not knowing whom he his."

"Please."

"No.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because you hate him, Ron hates him, and I'm tired.

"Okay," Hermione said cheerfully. "Tell me tomorrow then."

Harry put his glasses back on.

"If I can avoid it." He whispered.

"What's that Harry?"

Nothing Hermione," He said standing. "I just said that I'm going to bed."

"Okay Harry." Hermione stood and hugged him. "Nighty-night then."

"Good Night Hermione."

Harry began to walk up to his dorm. When he got there, he opened the door quietly and tiptoed over to his bed and fell onto it, exhausted and still in his robes. As he began to snore, he started to dream of the one thing he loved most in this world.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: Oh my! Hermione knows Harry's gay! :gasp: What's next? :looks around" Hermione knowing it's Malfoy? I guess my sweeties will have to wait until the next chapter. Review Sweeties!

Love you all,

Mimi


	4. Jobs You Don't Get Paid For

A/N: Thank you Mistress Vamp, Elisandra1, Alora, xXx Silver Star xXx, and blusorami for waiting so patiently for the next chapter and reviewing chapter 3. This is a DMHP chapter and if you wish to skip any parts look for this XXX before and after each part.

_

* * *

_

_Loudly Silent_

Chapter Four

-Jobs You Don't Get Payed For-

"Harry? Har-ry!"

"Huh?" Harry asked groggily to the person shaking him.

"Wake up Harry! Your gonna miss breakfast."

"Ugh?" Harry said.

"Come on Harry! Why are you still in your clothes?" Ron asked

Harry waited and thought about it as the memories of last night flooded back to him.

"I was tired and forgot to change."

"Oh. We'll get dressed, I'll be in the common room."

With that Ron left and left Harry alone in the room. Harry got up and reached his hand up to his eyes to rub away the sand in his eyes. But his hand didn't but his hand didn't meet his eyes, it met his glasses. Harry remembered why they were there then removed them and rubbed the sand away. When he was fully awake, he began to undress. Letting his cloak slide off him, and his loosening his tie and pulling off it and his sweater. He undid hiss belt buckle and had undone the first button of his trousers when a figure suddenly appeared and took him up in a passionate kiss. When they finally had removed their tongue from Harry's mouth and took time to breathe Harry stared into his kisser's eyes.

"Why are you here Draco? And why couldn't you wait until I had taken off my pants?"

Draco laughed a silvery laugh.

"I'm impatient love." He said. "Besides, that's my job."

With that (and Harry smiling) Draco began to remove Harry's pants.

"Harry?" Ron said, knocking on the door, but their was no need for it, for he opened the door bairly after the knock.

So of coarse Ron had to ruin it.

XXX

Ron had to see Harry silently moaning on his bed with Draco Malfoy's mouth engulfing Harry's manhood.

XXX

Ron had to just leave out the door and leave Draco and Harry with horrified looks on their faces. Draco jumped up, kissed Harry, then threw on his invisibility cloak and left out of Gryffindor Tower. Harry got up, got dressed into clean clothes and went into the common room to find Ron sitting in one of the overly stuffed chairs. Harry ran over to him and stood in front of him. But Ron just turned his head and avoided Harry's glance.

"Ron?" Ron avoided Harry's glance again.

"Ron would you just look at me?!" Ron looked at Harry, a look of disgust on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a poof?"

"Because I didn't want to tell you who with."

"Understandable. But why the hell is it Draco Fucking Malfoy?!"

Harry fell back into an overly stuffed chair.

"He isn't like you think he is. He's a lot like me and he is sweet."

Ron sighed.

"But why him?"

"Because he is better to me that the girls were."

"Since when were you a poof anyway?"

"Since last year after the quiditch match against Slytherin."

Ron looked at Harry, disgusted.

"I'm guessing that I don't want to know."

"No, you don't, but all we did was Shag in the showers."

Ron stared bugeyed at Harry then his eye began to twitch.

"Bad mental image?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. Harry began laughing.

"It's not funny Harry, I'm not a poof, I didn't need to picture it.

Harry tried to suppress his giggles.

"Oops, sorry Ron."

"So does anyone know about you?"

"Hermione knows (as of last night) But she doesn't know who I'm gay with. And I'd appreciate it if she didn't."

"Okay I won't tell her, on one condition."

"Shoot."

"As long as I don't see anything like that ever again, she'll never know."

Harry laughed.

"Just take more time to see if anything's going on in there before you open the door."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. So lets just go get the rest of breakfast."

"Deal."

Harry and Ron got up and walked out the common room and down the hallway to the stairs and where on the hallway to the Great Hall when Ron had to know something.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I cute?"

Harry laughed and slung his arm around Ron's shoulders.

"You, my friend, are very hot."

With that they walked into the Great Hall, and Ron had a huge grin of self-confidence on his face.

* * *

A/N: Wow, isn't the story great? And now I plan to put up, up to 7 chapters during Christmas break.. Now that should make my sweeties happy!

Love,

Mimi


	5. Returns and Dreams

A/N:Look for xxx , it's important

Thank you blusorami (very good writer, you should read it), Mistress Vamp, lita-2003, Elisandra1, fudgebaby, Amy Shadows, Faren'sFowl, xXx Silver Star xXx (My sister, updates more than me, awesomely funny writer), Alora, texasjeanette.

BTW, there will not be an authors note until chapter seven, and IF I don't do the thank yous, it's because I want to speed ahead the updates.

_

* * *

_

_Loudly Silent _

Chapter Five

-Returns and Dreams-

Draco looked up from the Slytherin table, conferring with Crabb and Goyal about the latest things about being a head boy, to see Harry walking in with his arm around Ron's shoulders. Draco smiled, he knew that Ron had accepted them. But he also knew that Ron hated Draco with a passion for what happened early this morning.

_2:00 a.m., deserted astronomy tower._

Draco turned the corner onto the hall with the stairs at the end that lead to the Astronomy tower. He thought he could hear moaning in the distance and silently walked down the hallway and up the stairs to check it out. Draco got to the top steps and looked around the corner and saw Hermione pushed up against the wall, her head resting against the neck of a flaming red-haired boy. Hermione's white legs where wrapped around the red-haired boy's waist and was moving slowly up and down, moaning softly. The red-haired boy turned his head and kissed Hermione and when they had pulled their tongues from each others mouths they smiled. And Ron caught a glimpse of Draco out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at him with the most horrified look on his face. Hermione had stopped moaning and moving (but was still wrapped around Ron) and turned to look where Ron was looking and gapped in horror. But Draco just smiled, winked and walked back down the stairs.

Draco smirked and looked back down at the food on his plate and un hungrily pushed it away. He stood just as Harry and Ron sat down in front of Hermione. He told his henchmen he was off to think and needed to be alone to conjure up torture methods. So Draco walked out of the great hall and out onto the grounds, past Hagrid's Hut and to the lake. He sat on a huge rock that was beside it and stared out at the rippling water.

Harry looked up as Draco left the great hall.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, get my schedule and whoever is the first teacher, tell them I'm sick."

"Okay Harry." Ron said, guessing where Harry was going off to.

With that Harry rose and left the great hall.

"You know, Ronald Weasley, that you are one great friend."

"And did you know, Hermione Granger, that I love you?" Ron leaned forward and kissed Hermione.

"Yes, you told me this morning."

They smiled and began eating.

Draco stared out at the lake and felt two hands cover both eyes.

"Guess who."

"Hm . . . I wonder who it might be sweetie."

"Good guess."

"That, and I know your voice, I've only ever heard it moaning about a million times."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not at all." Draco said, pushing Harry to the ground with a passionate kiss. His tongue tossing around with Harry's.

They took time to breathe and Harry rolled over and was now pushing Draco to the ground.

"Strong aren't we?"

"Thanks to you, I've had a work out almost every night I see you."

Draco laughed and kissed Harry again.

But then they heard rocks crunch behind them and they bounded off each other and pulled out their wands.

xxx

"I didn't know you two where gay together!" Pipped Seamus.

"Seamus, what the hell are you doing here!" Harry yelled.

"Just watching a good porn by the lake."

"We are not for your viewing pleasure! Now please go away." Draco said.

"Aww, but I wanted to shag with yall!"

Draco and Harry looked at each other. And then Harry smiled and pulled Seamus into a tongue tying kiss.

Seamus woke up with a scream and the whole of the Great Hall looked at the boy with egg covering his face as he began to suck his thumb.

xxx

But then they heard rocks crunch behind them and they bounded off each other and pulled out their wands.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted Sirius and Harry fainted.


	6. The Dead Can Talk

_Loudly Silent_

Chapter Six

-The Dead Can Talk-

As Harry fell Draco put out his arms and caught him. He scooped Harry up in his arms and just stared at Sirius.

"I thought you were dead!" He yelled.

"This is so great," Sirius mumbled to himself. "I go through heaven and hell, fire and ice to come back to Harry and I find him snogging another boy."

Draco moved his arms a little to balance out the weight of Harry and stared at the rugged Sirius. He looked like he had been through heaven and hell, fire _and _ice. His hair was cut short, and singed at the ends. His clothes were dirt covered and were also singed. His fingertips were blue and so were his lips. And if you looked him in the eyes you could see flames in one and ice in the other. He had definitely seen horror.

Draco sighed.

"Well did it ever occur to you that we are gay." Sirius cocked his head and Draco sighed.

"Together. Harry and I are gay to-ge-ther."

Sirius' reply was to take Harry out of Draco's arms and walk into the Forbidden Forest.

"Where do you think you are going!" Draco called and began to go after him.

When Draco finally found Sirius and Harry, Harry was laid on a spilled log and Sirius was pacing back in forth. Obviously very troubled. Draco walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and it seamed that Sirius almost jumped out of his skin. Sirius stared at Draco as he sat on the log, lifting Harry's head to sit it in his lap.

"You two really are in love arn't you?"

Draco looked up at Sirius, his eyes shimmering with passion.

"Yes, I love him. But Sirius, why are you here?"

"James asked me to come back. Well he didn't really _asked_, he ordered."

"But why, why did he order you to come back?"

Sirius sighed and sat beside Draco.

"Because he told me that Harry needed me. He said that it wasn't my time."

Draco looked down and Harry, he moved the hair away from his scar to look at it.

"Maybe Harry needs you to help defeat The Dark Lord."

Sirius laughed.

"I forgot that you are a death eater."

Draco looked at Sirius offensively.

"I am not a Death Eater. You are thinking of someone else of my last name."

"Ah, Lucius. I never liked him."

"And why was that?"

"Because he married your mum, had you, and all the while he is a Death Eater and still is."

"Well that's no reason to hate your Godchild's lover"

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"So is that what you are then? My Godchild's lover?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well get this straight, I have no problem with Harry being gay. As long as he isn't gay with you."Sirius said, pointing a long pointed finger in Draco's face.

Draco pushed the finger away.

"I have you know that Harry and I are in love."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Well then," Sirius said smirking. "Prove it."

"I will!" Draco said, but had no idea how he was going to prove it.

"Well, I'm waiting." Sirius said irritably.

"Well er, um . . .gah!" Draco said frustrated.

Sirius laughed.

"See, you two are _not_ in love."

Draco ignored him and look down at the passed out Harry, whose head was still in his lap. He brushed the rest of the dark hair from Harry's forehead and looked at him.

'_He looks so damn peaceful, I hate to wake him up._' Draco found himself thinking.

"Harry, sweetie, wake up. I need to talk to you." Draco attempted.

Harry kept on with his deep contented breathing.

"He isn't waking for a while." Sirius added dryly.

Draco just looked worryingly down at Potter. Then he thought of something that might work at three things.

1) It might tick Sirius off.

2) Harry could possibly wake up

3) It could prove they're in love.

Draco smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Malfoy?"

Draco just smiled and bent forward and lopsidedly kissed Harry. He was surprised when a hand came up behind his head and the once almost lifeless body kissed back.

Harry sleepily opened his eyes.

"Hey lover." He said.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

Harry almost laughed.

"Where am I and what am I sitting on?"

"Laying."

"Huh?"

"Your laying on a spilled log, head in my lap, in the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh! So that explains why what my head is on is harder than what my arse is on."

Draco laughed.

"Harry, sweetie do you remember why you passed out?"

"Um, I think so. I thought Sirius caught us snogging. But he's been dead for a while now."

"Well, Harry. Sirius is alive, in fact if you lean your head back a little bit you should see him."

Harry did as he was told, not anticipating what would happen. When his head leaned backwards, and he saw his god father, his eyes bulged and he rolled off the log and onto the ground.

"Harry!" Sirius said, jumping up to help him. Draco sat there, thinking that it was their moment.

"Sirius! This isn't possible!" Harry said, scooting away.

"It is Harry," Draco said. "I've been talking to him the whole time you've been out."

Harry sat there, looking up at his Godfather. Then, all of a sudden, he threw himself onto Sirius in a huge bear hug, crying.


	7. Dead Godfathers In a Room That

_Loudly Silent_

Chapter Seven

-Dead Godfathers In a Room That Doesn't Exist-

There was a good long talk with Sirius in the Forbidden Forest. But it was everything Draco had already heard. So he just sat there watching the love in Harry's eyes and the smile returning to him that he lost when Sirius died. For this Draco was thankful for. Soon the conversation made it's way towards the fact that Harry's gay.

"Sirius, it's not a big deal"

"It's not, I know. It's just who you choose to be gay with."

Harry shook his head.

"Draco is the perfect person to choose to be gay with."

Draco smiled.

"If you're Harry Potter he means."

Sirius glared at Draco's remark.

"See, that makes me think he's in league with Voldemort."

Harry shook his head again.

"But he isn't. You can check for a Dark Mark, there is none. You can try and find his Dad. But he no longer has one. Narcissa is all he has."

Now Sirius looked at Draco instead of glaring.

"How come you didn't tell me this earlier."

Draco shrugged.

"You were too hooked up on the fact that Lucius is my father, you didn't get the chance to even think of him as a was."

Sirius just stared at them. His mouth trying to form words but none came to mind.

"I - I - I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't know."

Draco shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"I'm not. He wasn't a very good father. Beating your lover and son is something you should get thrown into Azkaban for."

Sirius looked at Draco, anger in his eyes.

"He did what? I hope he is dead right now!"

Draco smiled.

"Your wish has been granted. Lucius died the summer before school. Tragic really, see he kinda slipped up and an Auror got a hold of him."

Sirius stood up off the log, running a hand through his tangled hair, a sign of stress.

"How come I didn't see him?"

Draco shrugged.

"Maybe he is in Hell where he deserves to be." Harry supplied.

Draco smiled a slow spreading grin that reached his eyes.

"Or, maybe he is in purgatory. Where he can be tortured to live without anyone to hear his silent screams for redemption."

Harry winced.

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

Draco just gave him a look that said 'Did you just say that?'. Sirius sighed.

"Well I guess it really isn't." Harry said with a smile. He sat down beside Draco and entwined his fingers with his lover's. Sirius glared.

"I still have to get used to this. It'll take a while. But in the mean time can someone tell me what year is it?"

"Two thousand five, why?"

Sirius' eyes bulged.

"Two thousand five! I've been gone for three years?"

"Yeah . . . didn't you know?"

"There is no sense of time where I came from. Especially if you're passing through several worlds to get to one."

"The whole Heaven and Hell, fire and ice thing again eh?" Draco piped.

"Yeah. That whole lot again."

Harry smiled.

"Well you made it here, that's all that mattered. I thought I would never see you again." He said, eyes turning glassy.

"Yes, that's all that matters." Draco said, pulling Harry closer into an embrace to comfort him.

"And I still need to go into detail about why I am here."

Harry rubbed his eyes and stood, dragging Draco along with him.

"Well, let's do this some where warm and inside perhaps."

Sirius looked relieved.

"Yes."

With that Harry, Draco and the long dead Sirius started walking to the school. But before they left the Forbidden Forest Harry stopped them. Reaching into his bag he pulled out his invisibility cloak and handed I to Sirius.

"I think it best if you used this. I think some would be rather startled to see a supposedly dead killer on the loose at Hogwarts."

Sirius slipped it on and they headed toward the castle.

Once inside the castle Harry finally realized what time it was. They had missed all of their morning classes. But Harry shrugged off that information and led the way to the Room Of Requirements. As they walked around the wall that the door was to appear, thinking only but 'I need a place to talk in', Harry snook a side glance at his Godfather. He really was ecstatic that he was here, even if he wasn't staying. But he hoped he would.

When the door finally appeared, they walked in. Inside there was an almost exact replica of the Gryffindor Common room, only different colors. Two overly stuffed blue chairs and a matchingly overstuffed couch sat before a fire. On a coffee table in the middle sat a teakettle, cups and tea bags.

"Well this is interesting, a little darker and it'd be to my liking. And a little less Weasel like too." Draco said, earning a light punch on the arm from Harry.

"What?" Draco asked smiling.

"Don't talk about Ron like that." Harry replied, sitting down on the couch.

Draco sighed and locked the door, following Harry to the couch.

"I can't help it their poor and these thrift couches remind me of them."

Harry gave Draco and evil glare as Sirius sat down in one of the chairs.

"Don't make me cut you off from sex." Harry said, menacingly.

Draco visibly paled.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would." Harry said, a spark in his eyes.

"You couldn't take it." Draco challenged.

"Watch me." Harry challenged back and got up and sat into another chair.

Draco whimpered and pouted. Harry turned the cheek.

"Anyways," Sirius said, suppressing laughter. "About why I'm here."

"Oh yeah," Harry said, ignoring his lovers pouts. "Why?"

Sirius' face suddenly got, well, serious.

"Your father sent me. And he sent this." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an manilla envelope.

He handed to Harry, who took it with shaky hands.

"What do you think it is?" Draco asked.

His plan momentarily forgotten, Harry grasped Draco's hand.

"We'll find out." With his other hand he lifted the flap. Reaching inside he pulled out a . . .

* * *

Interesting, Okay, don't kill me! At least I posted a chapter! Now I sirously have no clue what Harry is pulling out of the envalope, any ideas? And this was spur of the moment too btw, no one knew I was wrting this... Heehee a surprise and a major cliff hanger.  
I LOVE YOU ALL! (dont kill me!)  
Mimi 


	8. Here Comes The B–Groom

A/N:OMG IT'S AN UPDATE AAAA! Lol, an update and a new story is up as well. Time for me to diliver thanks for reviewing the last two chapters.

Thank You Chapter Six Reviewers: mick the irish pirate, OdioAngelus, fifespice, itsasledgehammer, blusorami, xXx Silver Star xXx, Shania Maxwell, CrazyForYou, Mistress Vamp, Malfoy vs Potter, Cressida Aliora, Alora

Thank You Chapter Seven Reviewers: itsasledgehammer, Draeconin, Gaia, PoeticTragedy, HD4Aubrey, Shania Maxwell

* * *

_Loudly Silent_

Chapter Eight

-Here Comes The B–Groom-

Reaching inside he pulled out a . . .

Plastic baggy and a small, red and gold velvet ring box. The baggy had what looked like dirt, or sand in it. He opened the enveloped wider and stared in it. Stuck to the side of it was a little slip of paper, he pulled it out and read it allowed:

_ To our beloved son:_

_ This is a special Floo Powder that  
__ will let us come to you for twenty-four  
__ hours. Use it wisely. The rings are for  
__ your future marriage. We love you very  
__ much and always will._

_ Mom and Dad_

As he read the last sentence, he chocked on the words. By the last letter, silent tears where coming down his cheeks.

"Honey . . ." Draco said as he got up and walked around to the back of Harry's chair, wrapping him in a hug from behind. Harry looked at the box for a second and then opened it. Two wedding rings sat inside. There was something in another language on the inside of the lid of it also.

"I can't read it . . ." Harry said. Draco lifted the top out of Harry's trembling hands.

"It's Latin. It says basically that only your true love can ware your ring, your other half your soul mate. It says to put one on yourself and if the one who isn't your other half puts it on, it will make them forget you, if it's your true love, it will bind you."

Harry looked at the plane, golden bands. They looked so simple. He put one on. It fit perfectly, he then handed the box to Draco. He put one on as well. They sat there waiting for something to happen. Then the rings began to glow. The light started to make a design on the rings that neither one could tell what it was quite yet. Then suddenly – it stopped.

Harry peered closely at the ring. Two names were now etched into them. _Harry and Draco_. Draco took his off, inspecting his more closely. His hd the same thing etched on the outside but on the inside there were words too: _Love Knows No Bounds_. Draco put it back on and saw Harry looking inside his own. Once he put it back on, he looked up at Draco. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then grabbed each other into a ferocious and passionate kiss.

Sirius had been quiet, watching his Godchild in wonder. When would he use the Floo Powder? He knew before the rings were put on their fingers that they were meant to be, he had realized that long ago while he was in the spirit plane, making sure Harry was safe. But now, as they grabbed each other into a kiss, he knew without a doubt that the rings had not lied. He cleared his throat, trying to yet their attention.

When their lips met, there was a spark. It traveled all the way to their toes. Draco felt Harry's mouth open in invitation, an invite he didn't even have to second glance at. He plunged his tongue into his Lover's mouth. When their tongues met, it was a lightning bolt. They had forgotten anything and everything, even their names. And then their was that sound. That sound that plummeted them back to earth from Cloud Nine. And then suddenly they realized that they weren't alone. A blush crept into Harry's cheeks. Draco saw his face redden and looked pleased at his effect.

"Sorry Sirius . . ." Harry murmured.

"It's quite alright. You both have a rite to celebrate. Your two can go off somewhere, I'll stay here and sleep." Sirius said with a warm smile.

Harry stood on shaky legs, hugged his Godfather and basically dragged Draco out the door. Well . . . is it dragging if you're willing to go?


	9. Broom Closets

1A/N: SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! Forgive me!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! I updated! YAY! And also, if you want to skip the smut, XXX will notify you when to skip and begin again. The Thank yous for all the past chapters I didn't thank in will be at the end.

_Loudly Silent_

Chapter Nine

-Broom Closets-

Sirius shook his head and smiled as Harry pulled Draco out the room. He still could not believe that Harry was gay. Well, he could believe it sort of. It was just one of those things that you expected subconsciously, but your waking mind decided "nah." The one thing he could not believe was Harry's chosen partner, and the fact that it was true love. True love was a rare thing to come by these days. Sirius himself had had girlfriends over the years, someone to make out with or to have sex, but _true_ love was never behind it. Sirius sighed and turned his head toward the fireplace and stared at the fire, deep in thought.

Out in the hallway Draco and Harry were finding it very hard to make it to a secluded area before they started shagging. They decided to go to the nearest broom closet. They found one not that far down the hall and in a corner of a hall that was rarely used.

"Perfect." Draco mumbled under his breath as he opened the door and pulled Harry into it with him.

As soon as the door was locked, all lustful hell broke lose.

XXX

Draco pushed Harry against the wall and started to suck on his neck. He alternated between the suckling and nibbling as he pushed off Harry's cloak and began to undo his tie. At the same time as panting, Harry was pushing off Draco's cloak and trying to undo his tie as well. Once both ties were flung to the ground onto the cloaks, they took turns taking off the other's shirt. Harry started at the blonde beauties' chest and licked his dry lips. Each time he saw Draco even half naked he got hard . . . er. Draco smirked his 'I'm too sexy for my clothes,' smirk, and got down on his knees to kiss Harry's belly while undoing his trousers. Harry moaned and smiled as he suddenly felt air on his once clothed legs. He looked down to see his pants gone and Draco looking up at him and smirking that smirk again. Draco then stood up and took off his own trousers in a little strip tease. Harry smiled and then decided to change the tables. As Draco was stepping out of his trousers, Harry pushed him against the door and began to kiss him passionately. He thrust his tongue into Draco's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny as he pulled Draco against his body. They both were getting tired of their boxers separating them from being skin on skin and Draco whispered something and both boxers were magically gone.

"Now, my precious 'boy who lived,' think you can live through extreme pleasure?" Draco said while pushing Harry back against the wall.

Harry shrugged and pulled Draco to him.

"I have before haven't I?" He asked as he put a hand on Draco's cheek, smiling.

XXX

Draco then leaned in and gave him the tenderest kiss he'd ever given to him. Lifting his head back, Draco smiled with eyes full of love.

"I love you Harry Potter. I will always love you, through thick and thin."

Harry smiled also; his eyes were beginning to glisten.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy. I will also always love you through thick and thin." Harry then kissed Draco on the forehead.

XXX

Draco laughed and then wrapped his hand around Harry's cock.

"Let's just hope it's mostly through thick, rather than thin."

Harry gasped and chuckled at the same time.

"Now let's stop talking and fuck." Draco whispered in Harry's ear and then flipped Harry around so that his face was against the wall and Draco's cock was at Harry's butt. Harry's forehead was leaning against the wall as Draco pushed himself into Harry's arse and began to thrust, each thrust letting a moan out of Harry and Draco. Draco began to thrust harder, and faster, until he finally came, collapsing against Harry. Still connected, they smiled.

XXX

Sirius looked up from a deep thought to see Draco and Harry re-entering the room, holding hands. They were both smiling, with sex hair, and blushes on their faces.

"I do _not_ want to think about what you two just did." Sirius stated.

"Then pretend we never left the room." Draco stated back.

"Then that would mean we shagged in here." Harry said

"I certainly did not need _that_ image."

"Then keep your mind away from that gutter, Sirius." Draco said with that smirk again.

Sirius shook his head and looked at his Godchild.

"As much as I do not want to ruin your current happiness, I have some more things to tell you."

A/n:: Thank You:: Alexandria Jade Lily Potter, slytheringrl17, Malfoy vs Potter, Emerald Cat, IamTheTrueKingOfHearts, thrnbrooke, IcyBlu, pogoyoyo, BritneyLaws, blusorami, Shania Maxwell, xLovelessOtakux, Mistress Vamp, Voldemouse


	10. Delving In the Dark Arts

1A/N: Hey readers!! I am sooooo sorry for not updating; a lot of stuff has gone down in my life. First of all, I'm co-writing a novel with one of my best friends in the world, and when we don't have writers block that is priority (kinda). Second of all: school. I just finished my 10th year, (I'm a 6th year now! Yay! I can get my Apparition License!), and expect way better descriptions and overall writing because I just finished a class that has improved my skills ten-fold. Now I know you want to read the story, and hopefully I will try with all my might to finish this and PFT1IL before July 21!!

Thanks: blusorami, Devastation, Everlasting, Shania Maxwell, thrnbrooke, Heather, Dracosprincess1, celestialuna, randomness, Katsy16, slytheringrl17, twighlightangel61090

_Loudly Silent_

Chapter Ten

-Delving In the Dark Arts -

"There were more reasons I came, Harry. In the Underworld, the number one form of entertainment is watching the living, and I've kept my eye on Voldemort. This is probably why I didn't already know about you two, because I never watched you."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. I feel like that's an invasion of privacy, and if anyone is watching now, go away."

Sirius released a bark of laughter.

"They're too entertained, they never will. They're actually probably very pissed off because I'm revealing all their secrets," Sirius shrugged, smugly. "Oh well.

"As I was saying," Sirius continued, "I've been watching Voldemort, and he's planning something big, now I'm not allowed to tell you all of the finer details– then I'd be influencing Fate, and they hate it when you do that. However, what I can tell you is that you need to get ready and be on your guard."

Harry Potter stared at Sirius with a distant look on his face. Inside his mind one thought was playing over and over again, 'Finally it will end. Finally it will end. Finally it will . . . '

"Harry!" Draco shouted shaking his lover.

"Huh??" Harry said as he pulled himself back from thought.

"I've said your name several times now, you worried me."

"It looked like you were off with the fairies." His Godfather stated.

Harry shook his head as if to clear it.

"No, I was just . . . thinking."

"About . . ." Draco prompted.

"This will finally end." Harry said with a half-smile, dazed look.

Sirius nodded, solemnly.

"Yes, but!" Sirius stood up, stretched and pulled Harry to his feet. Harry looked at him, confused, and then Sirius slapped him lightly on the face. "You need to come back to reality and train. You need to go deeper into the dark arts as well, learn what Voldemort knows, and for Heaven's sake, get better at silent magic!"

Harry pulled himself out of his Godfather's grasp and scoffed.

"I've _never_ been good at silent magic, so what's the point of learning now?" Harry stated, slumping back onto the couch.

Sirius shook his head like he was trying to tolerate a child in the fit of a temper tantrum.

"If you're shouting spells at Voldemort, like a 'super zero' gone crazy, he'll just delve into the freakish library that is his brain, and know the _exact_ counter curse. You have got suck it up and learn!" Sirius yelled at Harry. He looked at the boy with an expression that, if you were really good at reading expressions, said 'wise up boy, or die.' He then fell back in his chair, rubbing his hand over is face, and through his hair, in a motion that was either 'tired' or 'fed-up.'

"Is it too much to ask for you not to die?" He whispered, more to himself then to the two boys in front of him.

Harry hung his head, obviously he had heard Sirius, and just as obviously had no reply. Draco, on the other hand, did. He looked back and forth between Harry and Sirius and then stood up.

"Well, we can't let you die, love," Draco said, while grabbing Harry's hands and pulling him to his feet, "Don't worry Deadfather, I'll find a way to teach him." With that, Draco led Harry out of the Room of Requirements.

Sirius glared and then shook his head at the door where the two had disappeared through. _That boy is going to be the death of Harry, I swear it— _Sirius thought—_well, if he does, I know I will have a _lot_ more company in the Underworld, especially when Voldemort goes on his rampage._


End file.
